cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Donovan
Jeffrey Donovan (1968 - ) Film Death *''Sleepers'' (1996) [Addison]: Shot to death by Wendell Pierce and his men (for murdering Pierce's brother) in an open field while an airplane flies overhead. *''LBJ'' (2016) [John F. Kennedy]: Assassinated. (details needed) *''Villains ''(2019) [George]: Shot in the head by Blake Baumgartner as Jeffrey is aattempting to strangle Maika Monroe. TV Deaths *''Law & Order: Jeopardy (1995)'' [Edward Nicodos]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by his brother (Peter Frechette). His body is shown when detectives come to investigate the crime scene. *''Millennium: The Wild and the Innocent (1997)'' [Bobby Webber]: Shot and killed by Heather McComb, after he attempts to take her baby. *''The Pretender: Red Rock Jarod'' (1998) [Kyle]: Shot in the back by James Denton while shielding his brother, Michael T. Weiss. He dies soon after. *''When Trumpets Fade'' (1998 TV) [Private Robert "Bobby" Miller]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Ron Eldard after suffering from severe burns. *''Witchblade: Lagrimas'' (2002) [Daniel Germaine]: Commits suicide by impaling himself on Yancy Butler's witchblade. He dies in her arms. *''Touching Evil: Pilot'' (2004) [Detective David Creegan]: Shot in the head and falls out of a window. He dies later as doctors try to save him. He is clinically dead for ten minutes before he comes back to life. Mercy: Drugged and given an overdose of doxygen by Jennifer Tighe causing his heart to stop. He is resuscitated by Vera Farmiga, *''CSI: Miami - Nothing to Lose (2005)'' [Todd Kendrick]: Committs Suicide by running into a raging bush fire in the Everglades rather than be arrested; his charred body is later found after the fire. *''Fargo: Loplop (2015)'' [Dodd Gerhardt]: Shot in the head by Zahn McClarnon while Kirsten Dunst and Jesse Plemons look on in shock. His body is shown again in the episode Palindrome. Gallery fargo.png|Jeffrey Donovan in Fargo The-pretender.png|Jeffrey Donovan in The Pretender millennium.png|Jeffrey Donovan in Mi''llennium'' csi-miami-JD.jpg|Jeffrey Donovan in CSI: Miami: Nothing to Lose touching-evil-1x01.jpg|Jeffrey Donovan in Touching Evil touching-evil-1x13.jpg|Jeffrey Donovan in Touching Evil witchblade-jd.png|Jeffrey Donovan in Witchblade When Trumpets Fade - Jeffrey Donovan.png|Jeffrey Donovan in When Trumpets Fade Law and Order - Jeffrey Donovan.jpg|Jeffrey Donovan in Law & Order: Jeopardy Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Athletes Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Brunettes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Slasher Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Actors who died in Barry Levinson Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Actors who died while playing John F. Kennedy Category:Sicario Cast Members Category:Burn Notice Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:Death scenes by child